Log Madness
by BoogityWhup16
Summary: Log Entries from the crew during a strange time period..."All I know is that I like my boys like I like my coffee, milky golden and sweet. I've never called my coffee Harry Kim, though..."


Hey everybody!!! I know this is the same chapter...but I fixed a few things. I'm getting more into the spirit of Star Trek-dom-ish-ness...whatever you call it. I have decided to actually try and update this fic on a semi-regular basis. Hoora for me!!! So, I shall make it a proper chapter with a disclaimer and everything. I really kinda hope you're proud, because I did absolutely nothing else productive this week...except breathe. I exhaled and inhaled, what more do you want?

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever own Star Trek Voyager...though I do wish it sometimes. They much get a bunch of money from all their little enterprises...heehee, enterprises, get it? Yeah, well, I WISH that I owned Star Trek...but I DO own Harry Kim, he just doesn't know it yet.

_

* * *

_

_Bright are the stars that shine in somebody else's sky, great is the grass that grows from a distance. --_Nicole Nordman

* * *

Gabby's Log...stardate who-the-hell-cares...I think it's Tuesday.

Since, as it seems, for a very long time I shall be with nothing to do I'm going to try and recreate the events that have led me to this awful-looking desk in this dark room with the air-conditioning up too high.

School, figures. All my troubles always start with school. Well, it was Monday, I think, but anyway, I was getting ready to leave when Eric shows up at my locker. We've been friends for a while, right, but I always go red and my heart-rate speeds up to around the point of cardiac arrest whenever he stops to talk to me. I bet he thinks I have perpetually red skin and shortness of breath. Embarrassing.

Anyway, he's standing there and he says something I didn't catch about his new car. Actually, it's a used car, but it's a really cool old clunker (Eric and I are the only ones who like it). I didn't catch it because I was looking at his eyes sigh Now, this isn't just for anyone to hear, but he has the most adorable set of honey-brown eyes.

So then I shook my head, and I'm like, "Say what?" Then he repeats what he said before, probably thinking that I was thinking of my next story (I write a lot). What he repeated was that he found this weird thing underneath the back seats of the car and wanted me to help him figure out what it was.

The good part was I didn't have to get to my bus right away because I rode with my friends Ji Won and Miung Ho. My friend Miung Ho had gotten a car recently, along with a driver's license and he would drive me and Ji Won home from school. The thing is, I'm the tenth grade class representative, Ji Won is student body president, and Miung Ho's the vice, so we all stay after school about a half hour every other day anyway.

So I blew off the first ten minutes of student council meeting (it's always just roll call and taking minutes, which Chichi does) to go see what this thing was in Eric's car.

We got out there and opened up the back door and he pulled the thing out from under the seat.

OK, just for the record, I still have no idea what the hell it was.

Onward and upward; this thing was covered with gel-packs and it had these weird blue-flashing lights, not to mention this little green light that would simulate a little blue empty tube thing that whipped around every three seconds. I reached for it, but Eric slapped my hand away.

I was mad, and I said something like, "What the hell was that for?"

But he just told me that the thing was on a board and he hadn't touched it yet and he didn't think he should. I asked him why not and he said that he'd put his key's near the little tube thingy and they almost sucked them out of his hands, even though he was holding on to them really hard.

That was kinda surprising, because even though I don't, like, worship that adorable senior sighs again I happen to know he's in football as a linebacker. Tough stuff...and he's got muscles. Not going to sigh...hopefully. Then, you know, as my luck goes.

Speak of the Devil. It was Ming Jung, the school brainiac, who also happened to hate my guts. Lucky me. snorts She's NOT pretty, but she thinks that she should be the only woman in the world on the cover of _Vogue. _Lemme just tell you now, this chick is crazy. Eric hates her, but he told me he likes her best friend. That makes things complicated, but Seung Min is almost as smart as her, but really pretty, and twice as mean.

She walkes over to Eric like she owns the world and asks something along the lines of "would you like to go out with Seung Min, she wanted me to find out" My mouth flopped open, and Eric chucked my chin...signal translation...close your cake hole, you've been eating too much kim chi...and SMILED AT MING JUNG.

Another weird thing; Eric doesn't smile in the company of the wicked witch of the west.

Then he just flopped his arm around my shoulders (Cardiac arrest imminent) and said "Well, gee, I don't know, I'm taking Gabby here out to dinner and a movie when student council's done."

I was certainly more surprised than she was, and she looked like she had just found out that she was an alien. No surprise to the rest of us, of course, but surprising to her.

This is when things started happening. I was shocked enough to trip on a stable piece of pavement...while standing stationary (yes, I know, I'm a spaz) and whonked myself, face down on Eric's little unknown-science project.

I don't remember what happened next, except for my shoes coming off because Eric made a grab for my feet as I disappeared. It all went black.

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. It was like this huge, dark room. It looked like it was used for storage, although much cleaner than any of my mother's storage spaces (maybe that's just my mother), but, apparently, that's what it was. There were big (what looked like plastic) containers, and small ones, all stacked in these scaffolding like things but the weirdest part was, there were these red lights flashing, and some voice that was saying "INTRUDER ALERT,". Just to warn you, when stuff like that happens, and you don't see anyone around, it's usually you. A set of rather large automatic doors took this opportunity to slide open, and these people came in.  
  
The first one to speak was a tallish dude with a tattoo above his eye and teeny weeny lips. . "If you have any weapons it would be best to give them to me now."  
  
I looked at the guy like he was an idiot, which he probably was. "I'm 15, why the hell would I have a weapon?" Of course, maybe he wasn't totally observant of today's public school situations. (I don't know THAT well, because I've never been to a public school).  
  
He seemed to pause for a second and then half-shrugged. "Come with me, now."  
  
Well, frankly I didn't want to argue, and they looked kind of puzzled that a teenage girl somehow got there. I didn't exactly know where "there" was anyway. As I got pushed along they were talking about what I was doing here (_pfft_, like I knew), and, after going down a few halls and around a few corners, we were at the captain's room, or, so they said. I walked in to a room so full of relaxing ambiance that I thought I was going to catch a few winks right then and there. Maybe it wasn't relaxing, just so incredibly boring.  
  
The woman that looked up from her desk appeared rather stern and when she saw that the people who were dragging me along had someone with them she had this look that could have killed you. The strangest thing, however, was that when she got a good look at me she looked terrified.  
  
She didn't speak for several minutes, and, then, in a very quiet voice she addressed me. "Are you human?"  
  
That was about the dumbest question I had ever heard. "Dude, Lady, what are you ON?" apparently my mouth still says all my thoughts out loud while I'm in shock. I've gotta work on that.  
  
She looked rather puzzled for a second, and then looked really serious and pointed to the door. "Take her to the doctor, have him check."  
  
I was incredulous, and this lady needed some serious rehab...or maybe just a cold shower, I'd say coffee, but she already had, like four empty cups of it sitting on her desk.

Of the four people that had dragged me out of the storage room thingy only the man with the tattoo over his eye took me down to the "Doctor". We passed through a series of gray, boring corridors, all of which looked alike to me, and down an elevator that made my stomach go up to my throat. We finally arrived at another gray door which slid open. I looked at the place with curiosity taking precedence over my capture.  
  
It was very strange: first, there weren't any doctor tools and no medicine cabinets. The only objects visible were about seven tall, cot-like things and a sort of tea-cart with these metallic objects on it, a few looking like possessed flashlights. There was no sign of any doctor either. Good news, I was not feeling nauseous because there was NO HOSPITAL SMELL!!! That was a first, but it was still totally cool. I took a few deep sniffs, before the tattoo dude looked at me like he would look at a stoner.  
  
I stood there for a moment before asking, "Where's the doctor?"Tattoo-man only smiled like I was a two-year-old and started talking to thin air. "Computer, activate the EMH."  
  
There was this flicker in the middle of the room, and this man, looking to be in his late forties, was standing there. OK, he wasn't quite THAT old, but he was totally bald. Kinda like Mr. Clean, only, the clown version. Very disturbing.  
  
"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." He said, like he totally didn't care. Then he looked at me like I was some kind of yogurt potato chip (don't try them, they are _so _nasty. Then, he turned to look at Tattoo-man. "What is this Commander?"  
  
I was pissed, "Did you know that when I was born, they actually gave me a name?"  
  
They both ignored me.  
  
Tattoo-man answered Flicker-dude...I really gotta learn these people's names.  
  
"The Captain was wondering if you could run some tests."  
  
Flicker-dude would've fumbled, but that seemed impossible. "Of course!" he answered.  
  
He picked up one of the metal things. "Now, young lady, would you please hold your hair back.  
  
"FRICK NAW!" I tried to squirm my way out of the grip Tattoo-man had on my shoulders. The doctor paid no attention, pulled my hair back, and placed the thing on my neck.

I was as courageous as could be expected...  
  
"MUUUUUMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Haha! They will never forget my piercing scream, really, I had no idea I could scream that loud. Then black that pounced on me...like a ninja. Those guys really should know the extent of my Frasier obsession, they might think twice about keeping me around.

When I came to, something hard and cold had just been removed from my neck and I almost screamed, but then my brain, which is still in brilliant condition from infrequent use, started to work involuntarily, and I stayed as ridged as possible. I was laying down on one of the bed things, looking at the extremely boring gray ceiling and there was Flicker-dude looking down at me. I am not exactly the most coordinated person in the world so the scene of looking up at people circled around me from a position on the ground was very familiar.  
  
There seemed nothing to say until Flicker-dude broke the silence. "Are you Feeling better?"  
  
I figured it was more of a statement than a question, because I did feel a lot better, except that I was still completely horrified.  
  
"Well," I said, trying to look brave but giving up the attempt and just retreating to cynical. "If I don't see some color soon I'm gonna get seriously depressed."  
  
He looked confused for a moment, "Oh, I'm sorry?" He tried again. "Would you like someone to bring you some flowers? I could ask Nelix to replicate something for you."  
  
I had no idea what he was talking about, and chose this moment to ask the foremost question in my mind. "Um, can I go now?"  
  
A smile played at the corners of his mouth "Go where?"  
  
He had a point.

"Away!" But then at the amused smile, which annoyed me I just started talking. "Why are you people intent on freaking me out? I mean, I just show up here, NOT on purpose, and I have people yelling, pointing guns, trying to...inject me, what have you, I do have nerves you know, and they are being worn thin."  
  
He regarded me warily for a minute, and then answered, "I told them not to do that anymore after you fell asleep, your pulse was through the roof."  
  
As I was in the middle of a dilemma, I did what any thinking person would do.

"I'm hungry," So much for my great mind.  
  
He seemed to come to himself, "Oh, don't worry, I'll get you something in a minute."  
  
I noticed that I was still laying down with him bending over me. "Um, do you suppose I could sit up?"  
  
He smirked at me, "Yes, I suppose that might help."  
  
When I sat up I saw the same hospital room, I know it was kind of obvious but I'm the type that always hopes. I figured I better start asking questions and I started with one that I thought was pretty good. "Where am I, exactly?"  
  
He answered promptly, "You're in the Delta Quadrant."  
  
"Ha...ha...ha. FUN-NY, you're a riot. SO funny, in fact that I completely forgot to laugh. 'April Fools!' So, where are we?" I raised my left eyebrow for effect.  
  
"The Delta Quadrant."  
  
I sighed "OK, Bob, can I call you Bob? Anyway, I'm going to say it really slow so you'll understand the question. Where...are...we?"  
  
He looked annoyed. "Follow me."  
  
For lack of anything better to do, I followed him.  
  
He lead me down some, surprise surprise, gray corridors and we arrived in a lunch room sort of thing and he practically dragged me over to the window.  
  
"What do you see?" He asked, his voice strained.  
  
"Stars, going past us, really fast." I answered, completely out of it.  
  
"That's right! Now, let me repeat myself. We...are...in...the...Delta...Quadrant." He turned to me.  
  
"Well, I'll be jiggered."

* * *

READ AND REVIEW...you know you want to...jus' push the little purple button...


End file.
